X-Ben: Invaded Earth
by Johnoxx
Summary: The Earth has been conquered by villains and only a few heroes remain. It's up to 4 of them to save the world but they'll need help to beat the overpowered villains. It's going to be a hell of a ride to save the planet and the universe.
1. Early Struggles

**X-Ben: Earth Invaded**

**Chapter 1: Early Struggles**

A thick layer of dust had settled over the once lively town of Bellwood like a blanket. The town had been evacuated a week ago when the invasion began. The heroes had fought a great and hard battle but despite their efforts they had failed and some heroes had even died in the process including Jean Grey, Proffessor X and Max Tennyson. A few heroes barely survived the battle but there has been no sign of them since the conflict.

-Present Time—

The only movement in Bellwood now was the mechanical hunter drones scouting the city for survivors. The drones were olive green with dark magenta wings. Each of them had a machine gun on the underbelly loaded with 200 bullets and one DNA missile designed to alter the DNA of any human and cause them to undergo a transformation to become a slave for the mighty Vilgax. The drones were accompanied by the mutant slaying Sentinels. The Sentinels were especially crafted to eliminate the mutant race.

Vilgax was nearby. He was in a large, alien ship which was hovering above Bellwood casting a huge shadow over the city. The ship was loaded with 28 plasma missiles and had a storage of the rare substance; Element-X. Aboard the mighty vessel, Vilgax was not the only one. He had Hex and Mystique to assist him. Mystique's normal look is reddish hair with thick blue skin. She had the magnificent ability to transform into anyone she wanted. Hex had a pale face with purple eyes. He wore a long robe which came down to his ankles and tended to travel by levitation rather than walking. Unlike in the past when he had battled Ben 10 he was a lot more powerful. His magic spells were unrivaled. Hex wielded the Staff of Ages was made of wood and had the bird like top with a ring that ran through the eyes. It allowed Hex to use more powerful magic spells. He also had the alpha rune which allowed him to control anything in the realm of Ledgerdomain and since that is the point where all magic flows it allows him to control magic itself. Hex's final magical items were the Runes of Bezel which granted him several more powers; Luck and probability, resurrection, pyrokinesis, telekinesis and electrokinesis. His prime reason for aiding Vilgax is because he had heard that the keystone of Bezel was in the Bellwood plumber base. Having this mighty keystone would ultimately make him the most powerful sorcerer in the whole multiverse.

Vilgax had also changed since his last encounter with Ben. Vilgax had managed to evolve and mutate himself using the genes of specific aliens and mutants that he had held prisoner during his journey and the battle during the invasion. He had gained the powers of Swampfire (a methanosian) so he was able to regenerate. Vilgax also had the powers of the mutant known as Colossus so he could plate himself in metal. Vilgax wielded Aggregor's spear which was a deadly weapon capable of disrupting machines and converting energy.

-In a secret underground lair—

Ben 10, Wolverine, Gwen and Rogue were the only surviving heroes and were hiding from the fearsome villains. Wolverine was already fully healed and ready to fight again thanks to his mutant healing power and Rogue too was ready because Wolverine had allowed her to absorb him so she could heal. Ben and Gwen were still injured. Ben had a huge cut on his back and two fingers missing from his left hand. He got the injuries from Vilgax's new spear. Gwen had managed to avoid any large injuries and had a few small cuts and bruises from being smashed into a wall by a sentinel.

"Screw those villains. How did they get this powerful?!" said Ben annoyed at himself for failing at the one thing he was good at.

"Too much mercy bub, you shoulda killed him when you had the chance" came a reply from Wolverine who was equally pissed off but was too badass to admit it.

"We need to get some help so we can reclaim Earth, we are the LAST hope" Cried Gwen. "We can't give up now"

"Maybe if we can get to Primus we can get Azmath to assist us. He has the DNA and the brains to help us" Said Ben whilst rubbing the stubs he had on his left hand where his two fingers use to be.

"But we'll need a ship, won't we?" asked Rogue trying to be part of the conversation.

"I've got it covered" Said Wolverine confidently.

Wolverine stood up and turned towards the door. Slowly he took a step and strolled towards the door. He looked back once and left into the shadows of Bellwood.

-On Vilgax's Vessel-

'Alert, Alert. Mutant detected within the perimeter.'

Vilgax's facial expression suddenly changed. He turned quickly and spoke "Bring up information on the mutant"

Mutant Database

_Name: Wolverine_

_Powers: Regeneration, claws, advanced sense of smell._

_Weakness: Jean Grey, body contains metal_

_On Radar Now_

"Thank you computer. MYSTIQUE! In here now" yelled Vilgax.

"What do you need?" asked Mystique.

"The mutant Wolverine has been spotted. Take him out. And make sure you look like Jean Grey. It should make thing easier. Off you go" said Vilgax whilst sending drones to Wolverine's location.

"You know, I'm not your slave. But… I do like messing with good ol' Wolverine so I'll do it. And next time remember to say please or you can deal with it yourself." Said Mystique as she began walking to the teleporter pods. "And, call me Raven**" **


	2. Escape and Emotions

Chapter 2

Wolverine had been walking for hours. His clothes were still damaged from the war and he wanted to find some new ones. The ship wasn't far now and there had been no trouble. Most of the drones were in the north of Bellwood which let Wolverine travel efficiently but Raven managed to locate him from some fresh footprints in the dust on the ground. She took the form of Jean Grey as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Logan!" called Raven disguised as Jean.

"I... I thought you were dead" replied Wolverine.

"I managed to survive. I've been out here for a while on my own" said Raven running towards Wolverine.

Luckily for Wolverine, Raven's trick was not so clever since she had not considered his super sense of smell. Raven ran but Wolverine was already prepared and angry. Before Raven could touch him Wolverine's sharp claws stabbed straight into her stomach. Raven's skin began turning blue and she looked up at Wolverine.

-In the secret cavern-

Gwen was suffering badly from her wound as it was now infected and was finding it hard to survive. Ben had turned into Swampfire while Wolverine was gone and his injuries had all gone. Rogue and Ben tried to help Gwen as much as they could but she needed medical supplies and good food and they had none. All they had left was half a burger, a milkshake and pack of biscuits.

"He'll be back soon" said Ben trying to comfort Gwen.

"I know" came a weak reply from Gwen.

The sound of fast paced footsteps got louder and louder. Rogue rushed in quickly and grabbed the supplies.

"They've found us!" said Rogue.

"We have to go now then" said Ben boldly.

Ben smacked his Omnitrix quickly and hoped for something helpful. His body began to get fatter and rounder. Yellow bulges appeared on his arms and legs and the omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest.

"Cannonbolt" yelled Ben. "I can work with this".

Cannonbolt grabbed Gwen and turned into a ball. Rogue started running down the tunnel.

"Time to roll" Ben said trying to lighten the mood.

Cannonbolt rolled quickly through the tunnel to get outside. Rogue followed shortly after.

-At the shipyard-

Blood was trickling out of Raven's stomach. Wolverine used his claws to stab her once more but in the leg. He wasn't a murderer but at least then he could get to this ship.

"And there I was thinking we had a connection" whimpered Raven.

"Then you thought wrong" Wolverine replied strongly.

Wolverine found the ship. It was a small, 5 seat ship. The engines were in good condition and the ship could travel at great speeds. It was equipped with 2 machine guns and had medical supplies inside. Wolverine climbed aboard and hotwired the controls. The engines started and the ship began to take off. Wolverine directed the ship towards the cavern unaware of what had happened.

"There he is" called Rogue.

"He's not going to see us" said Ben.

Gwen's hand pointed upwards and she summoned all her strength. A pink energy bolt fired up into the air like a flare. Wolverine saw and landed. The three boarded the ship quickly because drones had also seen the flare.

"Rogue, use one of the guns!" commanded Wolverine "And Ben help Gwen".

The ship sped into the air followed by several drones. These drones were not designed for space travel so they would be useless if the ship made it.

-On Vilgax's ship-

"You failed me!" roared Vilgax angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it was your plan" said Raven. "Next time I'll get him"

Vilgax hit Raven with his spear and cut the side of her face. He pointed at her and two of his robot slaves put a metal wristband on her. The wristband had the number 7 on and had mystical writing carved into it.

"Now you belong to me. But you are also more powerful. Now you have the ability to transform into aliens too like Ben Tennyson. Your aliens will look slightly different and it will feel strange at first but you'll get used to it" explained Vilgax.

A tear rolled down the side of Raven's face as she walked to her room ashamed of the terrible job she had done. Secretly she liked Wolverine. They were similar. Both had lost a lot and didn't have true family. Raven couldn't understand why Wolverine couldn't see it and now she had an even bigger reason to see him. She would kill the others with her new abilities but spare Wolverine so that they could survive together. Vilgax would try and kill her if she attempted it but she was one of the last living mutants and needed to be with her kind. She knew that Vilgax could trace her location from the wristband but she still jumped off the ship so that she could find her own vehicle from the old plumber base.


End file.
